


Gethsemane

by trill_gutterbug



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Hickey is His Own Warning, M/M, but this is actually pretty lowkey, ep 1x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trill_gutterbug/pseuds/trill_gutterbug
Summary: He made up his mind, watching Solomon shiver boyishly in the corner of his tent. If souls were the currency at hand, he had coin to spare.





	Gethsemane

It clarified things, what Solomon told him. Hickey did not for a moment consider turning back for the ships, and he did not consider luring the Tuunbaq toward Crozier’s camp, but he did consider how different things might have been, in a slightly altered universe - if he had inhabited a world of equals, rather than inferiors; if he did not have to contend with small minds and superstition at every turn; if he did not have the weight of booted meat dragging behind him every step of the way. 

It came down, at last, to math and good sense. A farmer keeps only the animals that serve him best. If he requires labour, he purchases oxen, not goats. If the land is inhospitable for his livestock, he chooses new livestock. If predators beset his herd, he employs a predator of his own. Hickey had no more dogs at his disposal, for better or worse, but he did have something more cunning and more savage: his own self. He made up his mind, watching Solomon shiver boyishly in the corner of his tent. If souls were the currency at hand, he had coin to spare. 

The rest was inevitable, past a certain point - Hickey hadn’t fucked anyone since Billy last refused him. On the ship, before debarking, he’d had his cock sucked by a man who was chewed in half, days later, by the demon. But that was all. Now his body itched for it, sang for it. Everything else was coming beautifully to heel, his table set, his children obedient, his barren kingdom flourishing. He wasn’t in the habit of pointless self-denial. He could do without, when he had to, but... He didn’t have to. 

When finally beckoned, Solomon sank to his knees with a grateful, trembling noise, as though Hickey had made him wait too long for a deserved meal. Hickey had been intrigued, months ago, to notice the tentative light of interest in Solomon’s eyes when their gazes met across the mess. It had taken him years to see it, or perhaps years for it to manifest. Other men he’d clocked instantly upon taking berth on Terror, understanding their shared, unconscious language of tone and attitude, form and movement, which marked them to Hickey’s familiar eye as the masquerading actors they were. Solomon had not been among that number, but perhaps Solomon, like an armored pine, required trial by fire to realise his own potential. 

Hickey gathered a fistful of Solomon’s hair, gently, and pulled his head back. Solomon looked up at him, eyes and mouth wet, vulnerable like he expected Hickey to deliver a judicial pronouncement. Hickey rubbed his thumb over the cracked seam of Solomon’s lips. He considered saying something grand, something poetic, about hunger and the receiving of the sacrament of flesh, but in the end he didn’t. Solomon probably wouldn’t appreciate it. Instead, he just took his cock slowly from his trousers, unfastening them one-handed, and fed it to Solomon’s waiting mouth. He touched Solomon’s face while he got hard, stroking the line of his eyebrow, the curve of his ear, the wrinkle between his eyes. Solomon worked his prick cautiously, clumsily, which was annoying. Eventually, Hickey was obliged to be less gentle, and was unsurprised to find that rough treatment made Solomon blossom, transforming his exhausted hesitance into receptive appreciation. Hickey could see by the lowering of his lashes and the curve of his shoulders that he only needed to be firmly guided. 

After a while, Hickey did talk, but it was all nonsense, and brief.


End file.
